Dinah Laurel Lance
by Lunatus Force-Coeur
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis le décès de Laurel Lance. Sa jeune sœur, la Légende Sara Lance, s'en voit toujours meurtrie. Heureusement pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle peut bien penser, elle n'est plus seule contre tous.


**Titre:** Dinah Laurel Lance.  
 **Fandom:** _DC's Legends of Tomorrow_ / _Arrow_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la CW Television Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les _reviews_. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
 **Personnages:** Ava Sharpe; Laurel Lance; Sara Lance.  
 **Pairing:** Ava Sharpe; Sara Lance.  
 **Rating:** T (+13).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 1315.  
 **Résumé:** Deux ans ont passé depuis le décès de Laurel Lance. Sa jeune sœur, la Légende Sara Lance, s'en voit toujours meurtrie. Heureusement pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle peut bien penser, elle n'est plus seule contre tous.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur la dune. Il faisait froid. L'automne faisait ses premiers pas, rongeant les derniers rayons de soleil avec appétit.

Entourée de feuilles mortes et de pierres funéraires en grand nombre, Sara Lance se laissa plonger dans les abysses de la mélancolie.

Ainsi confrontée à la dure réalité de la vie, à la tragédie qui rongeait ses entrailles depuis deux longues années maintenant, la jeune femme éclata en sanglot et se mit à respirer avec bruit, frôlant alors la crise d'angoisse. Elle poussa un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue du cimetière communal.

Ici, l'image de la femme robuste qu'elle se donnait en public partait instantanément en fumée. Sa souffrance intérieure, ses émotions les plus enfouies, prenaient alors le contrôle de son être meurtri.

Ses larmes coulaient plus que de raison.

Elle qui n'aimait pas se montrer si vulnérable ne passait que de rare moment en ces lieux sombres. Elle préférait de loin nier l'évidence et continuer à jouer avec brio son rôle de Capitaine insensible. Ce qu'elle faisait aux côtés des Légendes de Demain lui permettait de s'échapper de tout cela. À défaut de pouvoir sauver les siens, elle mettait de côté ses sentiments propres et préservait le reste du monde.

Et pourtant, elle avait une faiblesse. Quelque chose l'ulcérait au plus profond de son être fier : même si elle passait son temps à se persuader du contraire, elle peinait encore à surmonter la mort de l'être qu'elle avait le plus chéri dans ce bas monde. Sa grande sœur.

 _Dinah Laurel Lance_

 _Quinze novembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-cinq  
_ _-  
Six avril deux mille seize_

Ses doigts se promenèrent inconsciemment sur la marbrerie, redessinant chaque chiffre, chaque lettre, avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, _Sis'_ , murmura-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

Elle se redressa un court instant et secoua la tête, consciente de la stupidité de ses actes. S'il y avait bien une chose que la vie, _les_ vie _s_ , qui lui avaient été offertes, lui avaient apprises, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de bon Dieu. Il n'y avait pas d'ailleurs non plus. Ni de Paradis ni d'Enfer contrairement à ce que les Écrits voulaient faire croire aux plus naïfs. Juste le vide le plus intense. Le néant.

Elle était malheureusement bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui avait tant dansé avec la mort ces dernières années… Elle savait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, bien qu'elle ne prenait jamais le temps de l'évoquer à qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer les autres, briser leurs espoirs, leur croyance. Imaginer le repos éternel pour un proche était plus agréable que de connaître la triste vérité.

Laurel n'était plus que poussières. Il n'existait plus rien d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre d'outre-tombe.

Il ne servait à rien de s'adresser à elle comme cela.

Sara serra le bouquet de roses noires qu'elle tenait entre ses mains frêles tout contre son cœur avant de le déposer contre le monument.

\- Tu me manques, mon _Black Canary_ , continua-t-elle, malgré son point de vue sur la question. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi.  
\- Vous seriez fière de la femme que Sara est devenue, poursuivit une voix à l'arrière. C'est une véritable héroïne, à présent. Une Légende.

Sara sourit malgré elle.

La voix s'approcha d'elle et enserra ses épaules avec douceur.

\- Ava…, souffla soudain Sara, en faisant au mieux pour cacher ses larmes, quelque peu prise au dépourvu dans ce moment des plus intimes.

Ava Sharpe répondit à son sourire et s'avança timidement vers la marbrerie funéraire. Elle prit la décision de s'agenouiller elle aussi devant la pierre et ferma les yeux en signe de respect. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer Laurel durant sa bien trop courte existence mais tenait malgré tout à lui rendre hommage à sa manière.

D'un geste malhabile, elle lui offrit à son tour une gerbe de fleurs.

Des lys blancs.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait. Je ne sais pas même pas si tu voulais de ma présence en ces lieux consacrés, compléta-elle avec maladresse. Si jamais tu ne me souhaites pas par ici, si je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je peux tout aussi bien faire demi-tour et retourner au vaisseau comme si de rien n'était. Je t'attendrai dans la chambre jusqu'à ton retour. En fait, ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même, je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais dû venir sans prendre le temps de te prévenir… Je veux dire, c'est absurde, je ne la connaissais même pas, après tout. Je n'ai clairement pas ma place devant sa sépulture.

Elle se releva et essuya nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon, prête à quitter les lieux au plus vite pour se flageller mentalement.

\- J'aurais tant aimé que tu la rencontres au moins une fois…, avoua Sara, coupant courts aux doutes qui assaillît de tous les côtés l'esprit torturé de sa petite-amie. Que nous dînions toutes ensemble. Que nous regardions un film stupide autour d'un bon jus de fruits. N'importe quoi. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu la connaisses, Ava.

Ava soupira, presque soulagée de se savoir désirée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait bien fait de prendre le risque de venir. Même si elle faisait comme si ce n'était pas forcément le cas, Sara avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence auprès d'elle.

Ava s'arrêta net dans son geste et fit demi-tour. Elle promena ses yeux sur la pierre et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Peut-être cela arrivera-t-il un jour…, répondit-elle dans un sourire, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Rencontrer Laurel, je veux dire. Avec toutes les anomalies temporelles que vous créez à longueur de journées avec ta joyeuse petite troupe, il est possible que notre chemin finisse par croiser la route de ton aînée…

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un nouveau sourire.

Ava avait le don d'apaiser ses maux. Elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. Elle était bien la seule personne en ce monde capable de panser son cœur brisé par la perte tragique de son unique sœur.

Sara s'avança vers sa bien-aimée et plaça sa main dans la sienne.

Ava s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois au sol pour être au plus près de sa chère et tendre. Elle invita la concernée à se réfugier au plus vite dans ses bras pour une embrassade à la fois chaleureuse et réconfortante. Les deux femmes se laissèrent ainsi glisser les fesses les premières jusque l'herbe, tâchant leurs vêtements au passage.

Le Capitaine et le clone restèrent un moment silencieuses, prenant bien soin de communier une dernière fois avec la regrettée Laurel, écoutant le vent, profitant de l'instant, rien que toutes les deux.

\- Au fait, finit par lancer Sara, soudain interloquée de la présence de sa douce à Starling City alors même qu'elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que son absence ne soit remarquée de quiconque.  
\- Je sais tout, mademoiselle Lance. Je sais absolument tout.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire.

Elle attrapa le visage d'Ava dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ava hésita un court instant avant de lui rendre son baiser. Elle la garda quelques temps dans ses bras, couvrant son front de mille et une caresses, comme pour aider sa peine à prendre son envol.

Sara soupira une nouvelle fois, de contentement cette fois et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit où reposait sa sœur.

Elle se pencha en avant, embrassa ses doigts fins et les posa sur le dessus de la pierre, au milieu des fleurs éclatantes.

\- Je t'aime, Laurel. Je t'aimerai toute ma chienne de vie.

Et, sans se retourner, Ava et Sara se relevèrent et prirent dans le plus grand des calmes la direction du _Waverider_ à la recherche de nouvelles aventures parmi les strates du temps…

* * *

 **Certains par ici ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie en ce moment…**

 **Ce texte ne vous plaira peut-être pas, et contient probablement quelques erreurs au niveau chronologique, notamment avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé par rapport au personnage de Laurel Lance dans les différentes séries de l'** _ **Arrowverse**_ **.**

 **Je ne tiens pas en compte l'existence de _Black Siren_ , qui n'est pas la Laurel avec laquelle Sara a grandi, par exemple.**

 **Je tiens cependant à vous dire que ce** _ **One Shot**_ **est avant tout un récit personnel, un hommage littéraire en quelque sorte, que je tenais à adresser à mon plus jeune frère Anthony, décédé le treize novembre deux mille dix-huit des suites de sa maladie.**

 **Aujourd'hui, en ce vingt décembre, il aurait fêté ses vingt-deux ans.**

 **Joyeux anniversaire, _Hermanito_. Tu me manques très fort.**


End file.
